


Take Their Measurements

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas is in need of a tailor and luckily his friend Lafayette knows just the guy for him.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Take Their Measurements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinywhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @tinywhim aka one of my most dearest friends! I send you all the love and hugs and wish I could be with you rn! I love you and I really hope you like this little present!

Thomas hates going to the tailor. He hates it even more today, because his usual tailor moved to god knows where in the European alps, so that is why he is currently on his way to some guy his friend Lafayette recommended to him. He had gotten an appointment pretty quickly, which he is glad about, because he needs a new suit for a work event.

He is pretty impressed when he gets out of the taxi and sees the tailor shop; it looks modern as well as elegant at the same time and he wasn´t expecting that. He stands and regards it for a moment, before he enters the shop and looks around curiously. It looks entirely different than at his former tailor´s, but Thomas likes it. There seems to be no one in the shop, so he walks over to one of the clothes rails and looks through the jackets, while waiting for someone to get him.

“Mister Jefferson?”, a voice asks behind him, and he can´t help but jump a bit.

He turns around to the man and it feels a bit like a slap in the face. The other man looks stunning, in a stylish greyish-blue three-piece suit with a bonnet, and Thomas had never thought that he would be into that, but here they are. He will _kill_ Lafayette.

The tailor walks over to him with a bright smile and holds out his hand and Thomas takes it after a moment´s hesitation.

“I´m Hercules Mulligan, you can call me Hercules or Herc. Gilbert sent you, right?”, the tailor, _Hercules_ , says.

Thomas nods, trying not to compare him to either a Disney prince or a Greek god, as both seem very fitting.

“Yeah he did, my old tailor left the states, so I´m looking for a new one.”

Hercules gives him another bright smile.

“Well, I really hope your search is over here.”

“Me too.”, Thomas gives back, well aware of the double meaning this has, hoping that his voice won´t betray how he feels.

He really has to ask Lafayette if the Hercules is into men and single.

“If you´d follow me, Mister Jefferson?”, Hercules asks, and starts walking towards the back of the shop, giving Thomas a great view of his ass.

“Thomas. You can call me Thomas.”, he says, doing his best to stare at the other man´s head.

Hercules looks over his shoulder and smiles warming at him.

“Thomas then.”

He instantly hates himself for allowing Hercules to call him by his first name, because how is he supposed to concentrate like this.

“Do you need the suit for a special occasion?”, Hercules´ voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Uh, yes. I have a work event.”

Hercules nods.

“Do you already know what you want, or can I try something and you´ll tell me if you like it or not?”, he asks with a smile and Thomas really can´t believe that it´s directed at him.

“Just go for it. I can still tell you if it sucks.”

Hercules lets out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Please do.”

He shows Thomas to the dressing room and gives him another smile.

“You can please remove your clothes, I´ll be back in a moment.”

Thomas nods, having completely forgotten that he will have to be half naked in front of the other man, which causes his heart to start beating uncontrollably fast in his chest. He starts removing his clothes with trembling hands, chastising himself for acting that way. He jumps in surprise when Hercules appears in the dressing room again, carrying a few suits and a measuring tape. Thomas is acutely aware of the other man´s eyes on him, that are scanning his body. He has to do his best not to cross his arms in front of his chest out of self-consciousness, as Hercules moves around him.

“How opposed are you to wearing colour?”, Hercules asks, and Thomas shrugs.

“Not much? I´m pretty open about trying anything.”

He sees Hercules nod through the mirror, a small smile on his lips.

“I´m gonna have a lot of fun with you then.”

Thomas has to do his best to supress shuddering at the other man´s words and reminds himself that there is absolutely nothing sexual about what Hercules has said, regardless of the images his mind is presenting him with. The other man luckily doesn´t seem to notice Thomas´ struggle to keep his composure, instead he regards the suits for a moment, before he takes a dark green one and shows it to Thomas.

“Wanna start with that one?”

The colour reminds him a bit too much of Hamilton, seeing as it´s almost the exact same colour as the other man´s favourite suit, but still he nods.

“Not too sure about the colour, but let´s try it on.”

Hercules nods and takes the suits off the clothes hanger and walks back over to Thomas. He has him turn away from the mirror, but otherwise lets him dress alone, which Thomas is glad about, not sure if he could handle feeling him touch him. When he is dressed, Hercules allows him to look at himself in the mirror and Thomas has to agree that the suit looks great, weren´t it for the colour.

“I really like the style of it, but I´m still not that big of a fan of the green.”, he says frowning.

He feels like he is wearing Hamilton´s clothes and doesn´t like that feeling at all.

“I quite like the colour on you, but I can see how uncomfortable you feel, so let´s get you out of it.”

Thomas feels his face burning again and that only increases, when he feels Hercules´ eyes on him, as he slips out of the suit. They try on another two suits, that are nice, but not exactly what Thomas wants. The fourth suit he puts on is a deep, dark red and Thomas instantly feels like this is the right one. He can´t help but smile when he looks at himself in the mirror, gently tracing the seam of the jacket with his fingers.

“I think we found the right one.”, Hercules says behind him with a matching smile, as if he had read his thoughts.

Thomas locks eyes with the other man through the mirror and nods.

“Yeah, I think we did.”

Hercules allows Thomas to marvel at the suit for a few moments longer, before he has him removing his clothes again. While Thomas strips out of the suit, Hercules gets the measuring tape. Thomas feels his breath hitch when Hercules takes his wrist in his hand and wraps the cool material around it. The tailor luckily doesn´t notice and goes on with his work, while asking Thomas questions about his friendship with Lafayette, that Thomas tries to answer as best as he´s currently able. His face is once again flustered, even though he tries his best to appear unaffected. Still, he can´t help the almost inaudible gasp that escapes him, when Hercules kneels down in front of him to measure god knows what. That really isn´t an image Thomas needs right now, but it is definitely one he will file away for later, when he is alone in his shower or bed.

“If you are feeling uncomfortable with me doing that, I can get someone else.”, Hercules interrupts his thoughts.

Thomas shakes his head before he can even really think about it.

“No, it´s…”, he clears his throat. “It´s quite the contrary, to be honest.”

He can´t believe he has actually said those words and is about to apologize, when Hercules lets out a soft and warm laugh.

“If that´s the case, I´m happy to tell you that you are actually my last customer today, so if you don´t have any plans, I would gladly take you out for dinner.”

Thomas looks down at him for a few moments, completely dumbstruck.

“You… what?”

Hercules´ face falls a bit, an almost anxious expression appearing on his face.

“Oh, I´m sorry, I thought you meant… that was completely out of place, I hope...”

Instantly Thomas shakes his head, cursing at himself for fucking this up.

“No! I mean, yes. I mean…”, he takes a deep breath. “I would love to go to dinner with you.”

He sees Hercules relaxing at that, smiling up brightly at him.

“Great! Let´s wrap this up then, because I can´t wait to get to know you better.”

Thomas gives him a smile, finally relaxing a bit. Maybe going to the tailor isn´t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments and you can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
